


My Fanfic Base (an idea for a fanficion im writing)

by Just_Havoc



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Not A Fanfiction, Whelp, Why do I do this, feel free to use the story line/plot, first time posting something, i didnt think this through, i just realized im just a little sleep deprived, im just a young lad go easy on me, imma just stop typing now, just an idea, see ya later folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Havoc/pseuds/Just_Havoc
Summary: this is just the base of a fanfiction that I might write but feel free to do whatever with it





	My Fanfic Base (an idea for a fanficion im writing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview of what I think I might write and I wanted to see if people would be interested in yet another Hamilton Foster Care AU (whether that be reading or writing it)
> 
> this is just the basic idea of it

Fanfic Basic Idea:  
• Alex is from the Caribbean and he is left to his mother who is forced to work for them both; money always being tight and his education very minimal; he was okay with that, he knew he had to help with his mother so he would do jobs here and there, for anyone who would hire a child; Alex gets very sick and his mother soon follows him and she gives him the medicine and is left to suffer at her son’s side; he feels guilty but knows she would want Alex to continue his studies and to keep writing for the sake of both of them; he is placed with his cousin who kills themselves in front of him with a gun and he is then placed with a lovely family but then the hurricane takes them away from him too; he is left alone in the world, his town completely destroyed, but he keeps writing for his family and his writing gets passed around after he is found by the paramedics and the people left of his town give him the chance to go to the states  
• And like any other orphaned child going into the states he is put into foster care and while he is put into a family (single dad with two other kids who don’t ever go home due to their father’s alcoholism) and he is not abused but there are threats and he does have to earn money for him to pay off his debts and stuff. But he decides enough is enough and decides to stand up to his foster parent (I say this because he doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would cower in fear of someone, even if they had something hanging over him; he would straight say “square up and fight me scrub”) basically saying fuck you to him and just using big words to make him seem stupid which then of course results in him getting his ass beat  
• After he is beat and makes a fool of douchebag McGee, he tells the social workers but then gets tired of waiting for them so he straight up leaves and goes to the streets; and because he didn’t like his previous placement in foster care and how it is not the way he was promised he would be treated and stuff he decides that he shouldn’t go back since it’s obvious since they lied to him; he did not get a better life, he did not get another chance, he got sent to his demise (or something like that); while living on the streets of new York he learns that he needs to fend for himself once again since he had already had a sense of self-preservation due to living in the Caribbean and he starts to get odd jobs here and there; doing anything a person would offer a small 14 year old who looks younger but has eyes that are far too old; he still manages to keep writing and with his money that barely allows him to get a meal, he still gets notebooks/paper, and writing utensils (whether they be pencils or assorted pens) and he even manages to get a large binder to hold all of his works; because he is all about equality and justice, he often gets into fights protecting/standing up for people getting mugged/cornered in alleys or doing the same for the homeless who get mocked/disgusted looks/words thrown at them; he then becomes acquainted with said homeless people and learns that the majority of them are veterans and he listens to all of their stories and in return he reads them his stories and shares his political views and views on life itself; they all become quite fond and protective of the little ball of fire that is Alexander Hamilton; so naturally they tell him when they see CPS snooping the streets for “a young orphaned boy”  
• They immediately tell him of what is going on and cover for him when the social workers start asking them for information; they give him money that they saved for him and tell him to get far away from the state and to find people that will help him; most importantly they tell him not to throw away his shot as many of them had or had no choice to do so; so as soon as he says his goodbyes he goes to the first place that the bus station is selling tickets to; Virginia  
• After days of jumping from bus to bus and watching the terrain and the scenery change, he finally makes it to Virginia and he is unfortunately introduced to the harsh winters of said state; so he is left to wander a barren road in nothing but shorts and t-shirt with a sweatshirt and backpack carrying his only possessions (his papers, writings, and writing utensils, and a few pictures of happier times) it’s obvious that the cold gets to him very quickly and he soon becomes delirious to the world around him; he starts getting tired and can only think of the bitter bite of the cold, how it was never like this in the Caribbean and how he was never so alone, always with the noise of the city or with one of the other homeless people, huddling for warmth and safety from the harsh weather; but he is utterly alone; due to his absence of acknowledgement of his surroundings, he trips and is barely able to stand up and keep moving forward, but then the faces of all the who have told him to keep going come to mind, everyone telling him to keep fighting, to keep writing, to not throw away his shot; he gets back up, he staggers onward, while doing so he reaches a park and finds a tree and ever so eloquently lays down to rest (just for a minute he says to himself) but what he didn’t realize was that hypothermia gets to you quick, and that he had stopped shivering long before he had decided to keep moving forward; this time, when he lays down he can’t get back up by himself and probably won’t be able to if he is all alone in the world; so there he stays (covered in snow, clutching his bag to his chest) for the rest of the night and nearly for the entirety of the next day; but that day is fortunately the day that George Washington decides that he should go for a stroll in the park after getting into a heated debate with a certain George King III  
• George is a married man (Martha and himself have been together for nearly 25 years and married for 20) and together they have raised Lafayette who was their close friends’ son (they died due to a car accident when he was 3 so he doesn’t remember them all that much, the Washington’s being his only parents in his life) and while they were saddened for their deceased friends, they were thrilled to have a child to take care of (a few years previously they were told the unfortunate news that Martha was unable to have children herself); they raised him and love their son very deeply; they had talks before of possibly taking in another child but due to their jobs they never got the chance to go into deeper detail of the subject; so they had decided that they were content with taking care of their dear son Lafayette

**Author's Note:**

> (btw can we just ignore the horrible tags I wrote)  
> (also: I'm well aware that there are MANY flaws in the plot but its all good)
> 
> So that's it folks, id like to say that I'm working on it but I'm not exactly motivated to do anything so...  
> feel free to speak any opinions about it or ask or anything, idk how this works
> 
> if you want to use the plot or story line, go ahead, but if you, I would appreciate it if you'd tell me, i'd love to read it 
> 
> later \\(^w^)/


End file.
